


Back 2 U

by bambam1a



Series: We love each other! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fights, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: "We don't fight." A lie.Or, Bambam and Yugyeom actually do fight.





	Back 2 U

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Honestly, I can't believe how much I've been writing and posting things this year? I haven't been writing a lot since 2014, I had a writers block for like 2 years??? Anyway, it seems like Got7 has given me a lot of inspiration LOL. I love them so much, just saying.
> 
> This fic is the second part to my first ever Got7 fanfic!! Yay, I made it a series since it's like set in the same universe and storyline or whatever. But this can be read without reading the first one really (btw I really dislike the first fic, it's bad, you don't have to read it).
> 
> Also, the title for this fic is nct 127's song!!
> 
> Let's go!

How Bambam and Yugyeom had avoided bigger fights was beyond everyone, to be honest. When Yugyeom had said to everyone that they don't fight, no one actually believe they don't fight. Turns out, they indeed do not fight. Of course they had small arguments every now and then but it wasn't anything major and lasted only a few minutes until they were clinging to each other again. But this time? Oh, this time it was something else.

Everyone in the dorm could hear the yelling, it had been going on for fifteen minutes already and at this point Mark was concerned that someone would call the police. They did have neighbors and the yelling could probably be heard outside as well. 

”Should we do something?” Mark asked Jaebum, they were watching the television in the living room, not that they could hear anything because of the maknaes. Jaebum didn't have time to answer as the door to Bambam and Yugyeom's room slammed open, hitting the wall. Jaebum and Mark froze. So did Jackson, Youngjae and Jinyoung in their rooms too. They waited.

”Bambam! Listen!” Yugyeom yelled, desperate and angry, and tried to grab Bambam's hand. 

”Don't touch me!” Bambam screamed, ten times louder than Yugyeom. ”Leave me alone!” Yugyeom didn't listen, he took a big step towards his boyfriend and grabbed his shoulders. Bambam was glaring at him, eyes burning like fire. 

”Bam-” Bambam placed his hands on Yugyeom's chest and harshly pushed him. Yugyeom stumbled straight into Jinyoung who had come out of his room. Both, Yugyeom and Jinyoung were about to speak, but Bambam beat them to it. 

He screamed something in Thai, no one understood what but everyone felt the anger of the sentence in their core. Mark thought that maybe it was just a good thing they didn't understand, the anger was too clear.

Bambam stormed out of the dorm, only stopping to put on his sneakers. He slammed the door shut and then it was quiet. The whole dorm was too quiet and they all were frozen in place.

”Yugyeom?” Jinyoung then said, the younger turned around, glared at Jinyoung before going back to the bedroom and closing the door.

 

Jaebum and Mark looked at Jinyoung as he walked in the living room. 

”What just happened?” Jinyoung asked.

”What were they fighting about?” Mark shrugged, he hadn't really been paying attention to what they were saying. 

”I think it was something about Yugyeom forgetting their… anniversary?” Jinyoung said and Mark grimaced. ”That's not good,” he said and Jaebum nodded.

-

Bambam was panting as he finally stopped, he leaned on his knees, exhausted. He had been running, just trying to get away and forget. He straightened his back and looked around, he wasn't _that_ far from the dorm, he had been running for only about ten minutes after all. 

His emotions took over again, he squatted, hiding his face in his hands, and burst into tears. He really wished there would be no fans around seeing him like this, but since there wasn't many people around anyway it was very unlikely. 

He was upset. Yugyeom had actually forgotten their anniversary. _First_ anniversary. Bambam had been excited, waiting to give his gift to Yugyeom, waiting for Yugyeom to do something too. They could've gone out to eat, they could've had a fun night. It wasn't happening now.

He was also ashamed of how he had acted. Their fight had really got out of control and Bambam had known he was overreacting and should stop, but he just couldn't. He had been angry, he still was but he really went overboard.

Now he was cold, sad and angry. He was only wearing a shirt and jeans, the winter was approaching and it was cold and windy outside, he should've taken a jacket. He didn't have his phone or wallet either. But he couldn't go back, not yet, he had been gone for fifteen minutes, it'd be embarrassing to storm out like that and then run right back in. And he didn't want to see Yugyeom, really didn't.

Wiping his tears away he stood up, looked around to make sure no one was looking at him, and started walking. He'd have to come up with something to do for a while, a long while.

He ended up sitting at a park for hours.

-

It was over midnight when Bambam arrived back home. It just so happened that it had started raining on his way back and now he was completely soaked. He typed the code to their door and opened it quietly, he hoped everyone was asleep. He didn't want to face any of them, the hyungs would probably be mad at him, and _he_ was mad at Yugyeom so he didn't want to see his boyfriend either. 

He wasn't going to sleep in their room so the couch was the only option. He couldn't get any new clothes either, all of them being in said room, so he'd just have to get out of the wet clothes and sleep in his underwear, which was a bit wet too but not too much.

He hung his clothes in the bathroom before curling up on the couch, he was _so_ cold and now he kinda just wanted to cuddle against Yugyeom. He suddenly wanted to cry again. He missed Yugyeom, but then he remembered that their anniversary was basically over now and it had been _the worst_. They had missed the chance to celebrate and now the day was over, they'd never get it back. Bambam wrapped the thin blanket tighter around him and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

A few members were awake, they had heard Bambam come in but no one wanted to approach him. Yugyeom laid awake, heart aching because he just wanted his boyfriend in his arms. Jaebum was awake thinking about the next day and their maknaes' fight. Jackson was awake, not having been able to fall asleep not knowing where Bambam was. They all had noticed Bambam didn't have his phone with him, they had tried to call him after two hours of being away, but the phone had rang in the bedroom.

-

Bambam woke up the next morning when someone was shaking him. 

”What?” he grumbled, burying his face into the couch.

”Get up, we have a fansign today.” It was Jaebum. Bambam lifted his head and squinted as he opened his eyes. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the best idea, he could now feel it in his back and shoulders. He got up, shivering because he still was cold, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water made him feel a lot better.

 

He finally had to go to his and Yugyeom's room after the shower. He stepped in, glancing at Yugyeom who was pulling his clothes on. Yugyeom stared back at him and neither said a word, their eye contact lasted only a few seconds until Bambam turned away. They quietly got dressed and Bambam sighed when Yugyeom left the room. He tried to sort out his hair before looking for his phone, his battery was dying. He still had time to charge it though so he reached for his charger. 

Breakfast was a tiny bit awkward. Bambam and Yugyeom kept ignoring each other, not even looking at each other and everyone noticed it, how could they not. And it continued to be that way as they left the dorm to get their hair and make-up done and then to their fansign. Bambam kept chatting and sticking to Jackson and Mark most of the time whereas Yugyeom hung with Youngjae.

 

The fansign was _bad_. Just what Jaebum had thought it'd be. Bambam and Yugyeom were _too obvious_. They kept clearly ignoring each other, they made zero contact with each other, not even letting their hands touch. And it was bad because they were seated next to each other which made it all way more obvious. He heard many comments, everyone was wondering what was going on between the two youngest.

This was exactly what Jaebum had feared when he had told the maknaes that their relationship shouldn't affect the group. Maybe he had been too harsh saying that, he had thought afterwards but this just proved it could happen. But Jaebum also knew that he shouldn't blame their relationship for this, they were best friends even before it and fights like this could happen even without a relationship. 

 

Later that day, when they were back to their dorm, Bambam and Yugyeom still not speaking to each other, Jaebum had decided he needed to do something. He had talked to Jinyoung and the other agreed, it was their time to play couple's therapists.

Bambam was already in the living room, with Jackson and Mark of course, when Jaebum dragged Yugyeom there from Youngjae's room. Youngjae followed on their heels.

 

”You two,” Jaebum started once he had sat Yugyeom down next to Bambam. Jaebum pointed his finger at Bambam and narrowed his eyes when he tried to leave.

”You need to sort this out, everyone noticed that you were ignoring each other. I don't know what happened, but ignoring each other isn't helping,” Jaebum said and crossed his arms on his chest. Jinyoung was nodding. Bambam looked at Yugyeom, his boyfriend staring right back at him. Neither of them knew what to say, having all the others around made it even harder. Was their relationship now something that needed a group meeting?!

”Who are you to stick your nose into our relationship?!” Bambam then said to Jaebum, already raising his voice.

”Bambam!” Mark said sternly. Bambam only glared at Mark.

”I just want you to fix this, it's not worth fighting over stupid things,” Jaebum said and Bambam shot up. 

”Stupid things?! _He_ forgot our anniversary! First ever anniversary! He forgot how a year ago _yesterday_ we finally got together and he fucked me on that kitchen table!” Bambam yelled angrily. 

_”On the kitchen table!”_ Jackson sounded horrified.

”I thought it was _today_ , it's not a big deal!” Yugyeom defended himself. It really seemed like the fight was taking the same direction as yesterday. Bambam didn't want that, he missed Yugyeom. He knew he was overreacting, again. He didn't want to fight anymore.

” _Idiot_ ,” Bambam said, voice breaking and the tears that had been swimming in his eyes rolled down his cheeks.

”Idiot,” Bambam repeated as he flung himself into Yugyeom and squeezed him tight. He buried his face on Yugyeom's chest and sniffled. Bambam heard Yugyeom's sniffling too and felt the tears dripping on his hair. They just held each other a while, allowing themselves to calm down and sort out their thoughts and feelings, something both had been doing since the previous night.

”I'm sorry, I won't forget again. We have many anniversaries to come,” Yugyeom finally said softly and Bambam nodded. 

”I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, it isn't that big of a deal, I'm sorry,” Bambam mumbled against Yugyeom's chest. Yugyeom chuckled. 

”I love you.” 

Bambam looked up and smiled through the tears.

”I love you more,” he said and pulled Yugyeom down to kiss him.

 

Someone cleared their throat. Bambam and Yugyeom both blushed as they pulled away from each other. Jackson was now standing too and looking at them.

”Very sweet, but about that kitchen table.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave kudos and your thoughts in the comments! :)
> 
> ++ Check out my other Got7/Bambam fics! :D


End file.
